


Akatsuki Orgy

by SparkMyPink



Category: Naruto
Genre: Lemon, M/M, My First Fanfic, Orgy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkMyPink/pseuds/SparkMyPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Akatsuki men have an orgy, by the request of Konan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akatsuki Orgy

Deidara and Tobi had just gotten back from a really rough mission, they were expected to meet back with everybody in the dining room that night but were unexpectedly late. The two ninja walk through the Akatsuki base, heading toward this destination.  
"We better not get blamed for this, un. Leader seemed pretty clear that we were supposed to be home by seven and it's almost eight thirty now." Deidara complained.  
"Oho! I'm sure that leader-sama will be forgiving of us, senpai. We got our job done, just as we were told!" Tobi assured, cheerfully.  
"We would've been on time if you didn't keep doddling, un! Try doing your damn job correctly for once!" Deidara raised his voice.  
"Eep! Yes Senpai, sorry senpai!" Topi squeeked.  
Deidara huffed, having enough of Tobi's nonsense, he walked up ahead, causing Tobi to run after him. They were soon in the dining room, where they were met with the rest of their comrades. Pein sat at the far end of the table, where the king would normally be found in a dining room. Deidara and Tobi just stared at him, wondering if he was angered by their lack of attendance. Surely enough their gazes met and were greeted with a glare from their leader.  
"Leader-sama is scary when mad!" Tobi screeched, while stepping back into the wall.  
"You're late." is all Pein muttered to them.  
"Ahaha, I know we were supposed to be here around seven but what can you do, am I right?" Deidara answered.  
"Sometimes I wonder if you brats are a bit too young to be in this organization, it's always the two of you we're waiting for." Kisame commented.  
"Shut your goddamned fish moth, un!" Deidara yelled back.  
Hidan, clearly drunk, then decides to bring one foot up to the table and point a middle finger towards both Deidara and Tobi.  
"The both of you sit the fuck down and eat your fucking meal!" He demanded, dizzily.  
"Yes sir!"  
Tobi did as he was told and sat right down and began eating at a fast pace, Deidara just stared blankly at everybody else's empty plates and then back at his own, before deciding to join him.  
"So what, un? What does it even matter if we were late? You all just ate without us anyway." He said while eating away.  
"It would be nice if you were to show at least a little courtesy when informed of dinner timing." Itachi replied.  
"Courtesy? We're S-class criminals, un. We have no need for class." Deidara stated.  
"Fuuuck, tonight was supposed to be special too but these little pricks had to ruin it." Hidan uttered.  
"Huh? Special?" Tobi looked up.  
Deidara and Tobi then glanced at Pein, who just blinked and looked away.  
"What's this about a special night, un?" Deidara asked.  
"Nevermind that." Itachi stated.  
"Like hell! You have any idea how fucking much I was looking forward to this!? Damn, I haven't been laid in months and yet.. and yet! Damn, you were looking forward to this too, weren't you, Itachi!?" Hidan screamed.  
Everybody just stared at him, Itachi blushing. Pein began to tap his finger against the table, nervously, as Deidara and Tobi begin to look at him in confusion.  
"You moron.." Kakuzu whined, a bit embarrassed by his partners drunken outburst.  
"Laid?" Tobi put his hand to his masked covered mouth, surprised.  
"The hell kind of arrangement did you make, un?" Deidara asked.  
"It wasn't exactly my idea but I have informed the others that I am aware that there has been some sexual frustration present, as there hasn't been much time for courting mates with our busy schedules." Pein stated.  
Deidara gulped, just earlier he had his eyes set on this women in tight shorts, he remembers the frustrated erection he had gotten that went unsatisfied. He recalls instances where he caught eye with attractive women but could never do anything about it because he was on a mission and with Tobi. However, he wasn't about to admit this, he was a strong and independent ninja after all.  
"Oh? Hey, who's the jackass that brought this up to leader? Kind of sad, don't you think?" Deidara chuckled.  
"It was obviously Hidan, he seems so eager for whatever it is leader has planned for us." White Zetsu teased.  
"Idiot.." Black Zetsu complained.  
"Huh!? I just want to get laid, I was surprised as all of your were! So leader, now that everybody's here, do go on. What is this about sexual frustration?" Hidan retorted.  
"Konan suggested that we all have.. uh." Pein blushed, not being able to finish his sentence.  
"Wait Konan suggested this? Whaaat?" Hidan asked.  
"Well, that certainly is surprising.. how would she even know about how we're feeling?" Kakuzu added.  
"Don't you fucking add on to my sentence ever again, or I'll take this candle and-"  
Hidan was interrupted, Konan stood up and walked into the middle of the room and bowed, nervously.  
"My apologies. I know it was a bit rude of me to bring this up to pein but.. I think we all deserve a bit of a sexual release." Konan said, shyly.  
"Hmm, this is rather shocking, coming from you. What is your proposal?" Kakuzu asked.  
Konan then hid behind Pein and pushed him forward, as if wanting him to explain the situation.  
"See.. she wants to watch us uh-" Pein started.  
"Fucking seriously!? You're expecting me to shag all these men here!?" Hidan yelled.  
"..." Konan just stayed behind Pein, ashamed but not really showing it.  
"Yeah, you guys all suck." Kisame stated.  
"What was that, fuck face!? I could smash you into the wall!"  
Hidan slamed his sythe into the wall next to Kisame, receiving a chuckle from the fish man. Kakuzu then extends his hand tentacles and wraps them around Hidan's neck.  
"The hell!?" Hidan utters.  
Kakuzu forced Hidan away from the sythe and brings him closer towards him, until their skin is met and Kakuzu has a firm grip on Hidan's neck.  
"We mustn't put shame to lady Konan, shall we? You're frustrated as it is." Kakuzu whispered in his ear.  
Hidan gasped as Kakuzu's hot breathe touched his ears.  
"Ngh.. I'm not fucking another man!" Hidan screeched.  
"Well, well, a bit bold are we, Kakuzu?"  
Kisame then got up and faced Hidan, lust in his eyes.  
"You just said we all sucked, W-"  
Hidan was cut off by Kisame undoing his cloak, as Kakuzu's tentacles draped over his chest.  
"I guess there's no sense in putting off our urges any longer. We're all horny here, am I right?" Kisame asked.  
Itachi got up from his seat and stepped behind Kisame, nodding in agreement.  
"Fuck, whatever but you guys aren't topping me."  
Hidan turns around and started undressing Kakuzu at the cloak, he unbuttons his black, Akatsuki cloak and sheds it to the floor, then begins unbuttoning his pants.  
"Of course you wouldn't."  
Kakuzu decides not to bother fighting for dominance, as he knows how aggressive Hidan is. While aggressive himself, he sees no reason to fight back, considering he's getting some pleasure out of it. The greedy old man just stands there and recieves what's being given to him.  
Hidan slides Kakuzu out of his pants and begins rubbing his fingers along his thighs, making Kakuzu wince at the growing bulge in his underwear. Hidan decides that it'd be so much more enjoyable to see the look on his partner's face while he does these actions, so he removed the black mask and white hood from Kakuzu to reveal his face.  
Kakuzu was displeased with this action and kneed Hidan in the groan, resulting in a bit of a step back from the shorter man.  
"Damn it, Kakuzu!"  
"Who said I wanted you to see my expressions..?"  
The two glared at one another, until Tobi's voice broke the silence.  
"Oh my.."  
"Who said I wanted to watch this, un!?" Deidara whined.  
"Haha, don't be shy, Kakuzu. That's not like you at all. Come and take it like a man."  
White Zetsu said this, as he walked behind Kakuzu to remove his underwear from him. He then began rubbing him on the behind, as his penis stuck up, erect infront of everybody else.  
"Ohoho, did I do that? Fuck, maybe I should finish this shit up." Hidan stated.  
Hidan went back to dancing his fingers around Kakuzu's thighs, slowly reaching for his inner ones. He rubbed them up and down, receiving a few grunts from the scarecrow-like figure. He then grinned, getting a sinister idea. He picked up his sythe and began to trace it across Kakuzu's inner thighs, leaving blood markings.  
"What the hell are you- aaah!"  
Kakuzu cried out in pain, Hidan licked his lips at the pain the other male was recieving; it was too good to be true - he was finally able to inflict injury on the man he'd so desperately wanted to kill and it was turning him on. He aggressively ripped off his own pants and underwear, revealing his own erection. Kakuzu's eyes grew wide, as Hiden stuck his hard-on in his mouth, ripping right through the stitching.  
"Suck it, bitch." He so proudly exclaimed.  
Kakuzu groaned in pain, having his stitches ripped out hurt like hell but he did as he was told and began to suck on Hidan's throbbing erection. He lifted his hand and began tracing his finger alongside Hidan's foreskin, while sucking and licking at the head. Hidan moaned in pleasure, as Kakuzu began to bounce his balls up and down.  
While they were doing this, White Zetsu decided to strip naked, ignoring the complaints he was getting from his more serious half. He then took out a tube of lube and spread it on his fingers, followed by rubbing Kakuzu's ass once more. He stuck one finger inside, followed by the other and began messaging his prostate.  
Kakuzu let out a whimper, having Hidan's cock inside of his mouth and Zetsu's fingers playing with his walls was making him rock hard. Yet Hidan left his throbbing erection unattended. Hidan was finally getting something out of his partner, without giving in return and this frustrated Kakuzu to no end. He couldn't exactly move with this amount of arousal, though.  
Zetsu took his fingers out of Kakuzu, deciding he was lubed up and erect enough. He slid his dick right inside of him and began to trust. Kakuzu grunted and grew even more erect, having Hidan's penis hit the roof of his mouth between thrusts.  
"Ahh ah fuck, that feels good!"  
Kakuzu's moans were not only arousing Hidan further but his manhood was being sucioned real tight within the older man's clenched mouth, due to the tension Kakuzu was feeling in his lower half. Hidan was being deep throated, as his semen sack slapped against the unstitched mouth.  
"Feels hot, doesn't it? I'll let you in on a little secret.. I've always wanted to insert myself into another man." White Zetsu admitted while Black Zetsu flinched.  
"Well then, I bet you'll have a more enjoyable experience with more people. Hey Tobi, what do you say about pleasuring your friend?" Kisame asked.  
Tobi didn't say anything for a while. In fact, the only thing that could be heard was the moaning and slapping of skin until Tobi finally spoke up-  
"Tobi is a good boy." was his answer.  
Kisame grabbed him and brought him over to the threesome that was taking place, then began stripping him away. Tobi just used Space-Time Migration to telaport back to the table.  
"Come on Tobi, don't be shy!" Kisame huffed.  
"You can't force Tobi to do what Tobi dosen't want to do."  
"Tobi, hgn.. please?" Zetsu plead, wanting some penetration.  
"Why Tobi..?" He asked.  
"I think Zetsu could really use a buddy." Kisame winked.  
Tobi thought about it, as he watched Zetsu and Hidan fuck Kakuzu. Staring at this caused him to get a little horny himself. Tobi blushed.  
"Only to help a friend.."  
Tobi walked over and stripped his remaining clothes, excluding his mask. Then brushed his member against Zetsu's entrance. Zetsu grunted and told him to hurry up, to which Tobi hesitated.  
"Here, let me help you out!"  
Kisame removed his clothing and leaned against Tobi. He slowly entered him, as Tobi screached, he pushed him into Zetsu. Tobi felt his whole body heating up, as he was forced to take in so much ass and dick at the same time. His moans were the loudest in the hideout.  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a virgin!"  
Kisame was pumping hard in and out of Tobi. The masked criminal had a hard time keeping up at first but then figured out how to penetrate Zetsu correctly. Black Zetsu was blushing, trying to deny the fact that he liked it and White Zetsu was grunting, as he continued to fuck Kakuzu.  
"Not so tough now, are you!? Now that you've got a pile of sausages in your ass?"  
Hidan taunted, as Kakuzu still couldn't say anything. His dick was still in his mouth, he was still enjoying it, and his manmeat was still going strong.  
Deidara glared, disgusted by all the naked men he was seeing and how cocky Hidan was being. Itachi seemed to share a similar opinion. He stood up and faced Deidara.  
"I'm going to teach Hidan a leason." He said.  
Deidara began to talk but Itachi stripped down inront of him and pulled his mouth to his crotch.  
"What are you doing, un!?"  
Itachi didn't listen, he brought Deidara's lips close to his member and told him to open.  
"Why the he-"  
Itachi took this opportunity to force his penis into Deidara's mouth. He then began to forcibly bob his head up and down, making Itachi grow erect.  
"Perfect.."  
He stopped and went over to the orgy, Deidara watched with a pretty traumatized look on his face. Itachi forced his way into Hidan and began fucking him, fast and hard.  
"Aah! Fucking Uchihaaaa!" Hidan screamed.  
Deidara blinked. Not really sure what to make of this but it seems that Itachi had borrowed his mouth in order to get himself ready to dominate Hidan. This pissed him off. He was sick of these guys just doing as they pleased, so he decided to join them.  
Upon getting naked, Deidara entered the orgy from Itachi's end. Itachi grunted but didn't have as much of a reaction as the other men - this making Hidan curse out his name between thrusts.  
At this point, the Akatsuki were all having butt sex while Konan and Pein watched. Konan blushed and nudged Pein a bit.  
"What..?" He asked.  
"Kakuzu is open." She mentioned.  
"Damn.."  
Pein figured it was finally his turn, so he crawled between Kakuzu's legs and began licking. This causing Kakuzu to moan loudly. Pein twitched, not being too thrilled about pleasing another man but he sucked up his pride and used his mouth on Kakuzu.  
Having Hidan's cock in his mouth, along with Zetsu's thrusts, and Pein's mouth.. Kakuzu's body was filled with pleasure. His whole body shook as he began to cum inside of Pein's mouth. His orgasm was so intense that it caused the other men to cum as well. Each one came inside of another, like a chain reaction. They now have eachother's sperm all over them and collapsed ontop of eachother.  
"Fuck.. I came in your mouth." -Hidan complained.  
"That's not my fault, you little bitch." -Kakuzu huffed.  
They were all quite ashamed of themselves, so the men decided to never speak of this again. Luckily for Konan, she has plenty memory of this and will think of this every time she goes to pleasure herself. It was unfortunate that Pein was unable to orgasm but she's decided she would prefer have him cum on her own.. later.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I couldn't find an Akatsuki orgy and was quite shocked one hadn't been written. So I decided to write one myself. Sorry that Sasori wasn't in this, I couldn't find a way to add him with Tobi already there, I'm also not all caught with Naruto - therefore I don't know everything. I'm also not sure how well Zetsu is written, I'm not very good at using him. I tried to stay as close to canon as possible but in the end, this is just a fun lemon I made, so it doesn't really matter. :p Anyways, hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Ending was kind of rushed because I'd been working on this for so long.


End file.
